


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Established couple, M/M, Secret Santa 2011, bad Naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim find out that separation during the holidays sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

Title: I’ll Be Home for Christmas  
Summary: Blair and Jim find out that separation during the holidays sucks.  
Word Count: 2,372  
Genre: Slash-established couple  
Warnings: Angst, Naomi hating.  
Rating: R

“What do you mean I have to go?” Blair asked Jim, somewhat shaken.

“You’re mom is having surgery in New York. You can’t let her go through it all by herself. Not to mention she’ll need help after the surgery,” Jim said sensibly.

“Wouldn’t you think that one of her friends could have been around for her?” Blair asked.

“Chief, it’s the holidays and people like to be with their families. Now no more arguing, you’re going to help Naomi get through this on the 20th of December. She can’t help that her gall bladder decided to up and give her hell this month. Get on the phone and get the ticket to New York. We’ll celebrate the holidays when you get home. How does that sound?”

“I think it sounds like it sucks. This is our first holiday together as a couple. I didn’t want to spend it with my mom, in New York.”

“Make the plans, Blair. Everything will be fine. Maybe if things work out, I can come there for Christmas,” Jim said hopefully.

“You would try to do that? I mean, how about your dad and your brother? They have made plans already,” Blair reminded Jim.

“They’ll get over it. But I can’t promise, Chief. I have to ask Simon and see how the shifts work out. But I’m going to give it a hell of a good try.”

“Thank you, Jim, for even trying. I’m going to make the call and get the ticket. I’ll be back.” Blair walked towards the office. His small bedroom made a really nice office and they used it a great deal. He called the airlines and got his ticket and felt somewhat better about getting that done with.

He walked out of the office and said, “I got a ticket for the 18th, which is only a day away. I now need to call the University and tell them why I won’t be on call for emergencies. I’ll be back.”

Once Blair was out of hearing distance, Jim gave a heavy sigh. He already knew that two people were going to be gone for the holidays, so that meant he couldn’t leave at all. But Blair didn’t have to know that. No, it would be a last minute surprise and not a good one.

&&&&&&&&&&

Blair called the University and let them know how long he was going to be gone. He hated not being able to be on call. Last year, he helped one of his students stay alive instead of committing suicide over the holidays. Blair wanted to do that again this year, but fate stepped in and crushed his dreams.

God, he wanted to make Christmas so special for Jim. He had never spent a Christmas with anyone but his mother and he was off to do the same damn thing again. He realized he wasn’t being fair. Naomi wasn’t in control of her gall bladder, so it wasn’t her fault. She felt so guilty and didn’t want to take him away from Jim, but at the same time, Blair had heard the fear and desperation in her voice. Yes, Blair was doing the only thing he could do. Life sometimes sucked.

&&&&&&&&&&

Jim went upstairs to get the suitcase down and start packing Blair’s things that he knew he would be taking. Blair would secretly be thrilled since he hated packing. Jim continued doing things in their room and Blair joined him.

“Cool, you’re packing my things. I won’t have to. I can just sit here and talk to you about how much I’m going to miss you instead,” Blair said somewhat sadly.

“You’re so lazy, Chief. Only you would be happy to let someone else pack for him.”

“Not true, I think there are probably a lot of people that would like that. You just don’t know about them. I’ll take a poll while I’m at the airport, how does that sound? We can find out how many feel the same way I do.”

Jim pushed Blair back on the bed and lay on top of him. They began kissing and then Jim started tickling Blair, ruining the mood.

“Hey, Jim, what’s up? You don’t want to give me a going away present?”

“I’ll show you present,” Jim growled and he did just that.

&&&&&&&&&&

Jim held Blair in his arms and was holding on for dear life. He hated the thought of Blair leaving. This was going to be their last night together and Jim was determined that he was going to make Blair remember only good things while he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&

Jim took Blair to the airport and dropped him off as quickly as he could. He really didn’t want to be one of those people that cried out in front of the airport. Instead he would wait until he was in his truck and alone. God, he loved Blair.

Once he was back on the road, he just tried to keep from tearing up on his way back to the station.

&&&&&&&&&&

Blair got on the plane very quickly and he was shocked at how crowded it was. He figured everyone would already be where they should be. What did he know?

Everyone was saying Merry Christmas to everyone else and he felt like Scrooge. If he couldn’t be with Jim, he just wasn’t going to be happy at all, it was as simple as that.

A young boy sat down next to Blair and said, “Can I sit here?”

“You can sit wherever you want to, young man,” Blair answered with a smile in his voice.

“I’m going to see my gramma and grampa for Christmas. Since my dad died, it’s the one thing they love doing over the holidays. To tell you the truth, they spoil me rotten. I think I might be getting a laptop this year from them.”

“You look like you’re 10 and you’re getting a laptop?” Blair asked.

“I’m 13. My grandparents spoil me something fierce. I don’t mind, I’m not crazy after all. My name is Tim, what’s yours?”

Blair held out his hand to shake and said, “My name is Blair.”

“I’ve never heard of that name before. Cool, I like different now and then. So where are you going?” Tim asked sweetly.

“I’m going to New York to be with my mother after she has surgery. I don’t want her to be alone. No one should have to be alone when they are sick, don’t you agree?” Blair inquired.

“Oh yeah, I agree. It’s nice that I have my grandparents and my mom. I don’t know what I would do without the three of them,” Tim admitted.

The two of them got to talking about school and Blair being a teacher and before long they were in New York.

“I hope you get to be home for Christmas. I’m sure that your girlfriend will be missing you,” Tim said.

“Yes, she will,” Blair agreed. He didn’t feel like it was the time or place to tell him about Jim.

They got off the plane and went their separate ways. Blair hoped that someday he and Jim would have the chance to bring up a child. Adoption was something he had thought about quite a bit. Maybe he would talk to Jim about it when he got home.

Now it was time to get his suitcase and get a cab to Naomi’s apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&

Jim was sitting at his desk at the station and Connor walked up and said, “You look lost, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not lost, I’m at the station and know exactly where I am,” Jim joked.

Connor smiled. “Are you missing Sandy already?”

“A little bit. It’s only been two hours, so I’m not going crazy yet,” Jim continued to tease.

“Is there anyway you can take off and go to New York?” Connor asked.

“No, two people are off already and Simon said we can’t swing it. So we’ll celebrate when he gets home.”

Connor rubbed his shoulder and said, “I’m here for you if you need me.”

“Geeze, Connor, it’s not like he died or something,” Jim said, laughing.

“Just know I’m around if you need someone to talk to,” Connor reminded him.

“Thanks, Connor.”

Jim went back to work on the file he was putting into the computer and Connor walked off. He knew that everyone was there for him. They were out at the station, so everyone knew how hard this was going to be.

&&&&&&&&&&

After a long cab ride, Blair finally arrived at Naomi’s address. Blair was impressed. It was a nice section of town and it looked like she was staying in an old brownstone. Surely she couldn’t afford this. _It must belong to a friend._ Blair thought.

He rang the doorbell and Naomi flung it open looking beautiful and very much the picture of health.

In the living room were about twelve people standing there and Blair didn’t know any of them.

“Come in honey, you have to meet my friends,” Naomi said, as she pulled Blair in the door as quickly as she could.

“Naomi, I thought you were sick.”

“Oh honey, I just told you that so you would come. I knew you would never leave Cascade unless I made it an emergency. So forgive me, but this is going to be fantastic.”

Blair looked at her somewhat confused and said, “Mom, didn’t you give a thought to how Jim would feel being left at home for Christmas?”

“Sweetie, Jim has his own family and you have yours. Now come and meet my friends. They are all dying to meet you.”

Blair let her introduce all of the people there and never once moved his suitcase from next to the door.

Blair was friendly to all of the people except Naomi. And she was getting a little perturbed about that. She pulled him aside and said, “What’s wrong, honey?”

“I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. I’m going to go sit at the airport and hope I can get a standby seat back to Cascade. This is going to be our first Christmas together and I’m going to make it nice. My family **is** Jim. You were wrong, mom. I’ll see you next time I’m in town.” Blair started for the front door.

Naomi was irate. “He always wins, doesn’t he? Do you ever get to do anything you want to do?”

“Mom, I get to do anything I want to do. He was the one that talked me into this trip to see you. I didn’t want to leave him. He wouldn’t hear of it. So this person you’re bad mouthing is the one that gave a shit about you. Think about that next time you open up your mouth.” Blair saw everyone watching the two of them and was embarrassed for both of them. He had shouted this entire exchange and it should have been private.

He grabbed his suitcase and walked out the front door. Naomi didn’t chase after him; instead she went back to her friends as it should have been. Blair knew his spot in her life and that was a person to visit now and then, but not spend actual loving, personal, time with. Naomi had always ended up hanging out with her friends, no matter what. Blair was finally going to understand her and come to terms with it. It was who she was. There is no way to change someone like that. She was too wild and free.

Blair flagged down a cab and got in and headed to the airport. He knew it might take a day or more to get back to Cascade, but he was going to get there.

&&&&&&&&&&

Two nights later:

Jim sat at the loft, lonely as always and wondered why Blair hadn’t called since he left. He didn’t want to bug him, because he knew that Naomi wasn’t well. He had to wait it out and be strong.

He washed up and got ready for bed. Yes, he was going to bed at 9:00 because he was bored and depressed about being alone. Once in bed, he hugged Blair’s pillow to his face and was lulled into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

After two days of standby, Blair finally got a flight out and couldn’t wait to get home. He wanted to surprise Jim, so he didn’t call or anything. It was only about 11:00 at night, so Jim was probably still watching the news. He was going to be so surprised.

Once he got to Cascade, he got a cab and took off for Prospect Place. He was so excited he was jumping around in the back seat of the cab. The driver probably wondered what he was on.

Once he got there, he walked up the stairs, finding the elevator not working and unlocked the door to a very dark loft. He was really surprised to see it so dark. What was Jim doing in bed already?

Blair shut and locked the door and heard, “Chief?”

“Who else do you think it would be, Jim?”

Jim flew down the stairs and picked Blair up into his arms and swung him around while kissing his lips, cheeks and neck.

“Someone is very glad I’m home,” Blair said, laughing heartily.

“I missed you so fucking much, I couldn’t stand it. Wait a minute, why are you home? How is your mother doing?”

Blair frowned. “That’s a whole different story. Now, do you want to hear about my silly mother, who is fine by the way, or do you want to make love to me?”

“Naomi who? Let’s go upstairs and I’ll show you how much I missed you and how much I love you,” Jim said.

“Jim, will you sing ‘I’ll Be Home for Christmas’ to me first?”

“I’ll do anything for you,” Jim answered.

“I’m so glad to be home,” Blair confessed.

“And I couldn’t be happier about you being here. I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim.”

They walked hand in hand up the stairs. All that could be heard in the loft at that moment was a man in love singing ‘I’ll Be Home for Christmas’ and doing it a little off key. But nobody seemed to mind.

The end


End file.
